Simon (TV Series)
Simon is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of The Saviors who holds a close position to Negan. He serves as the tertiary antagonist for the second half of Season 6. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Nothing is known about Simon's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C. At some point after the onset of the outbreak, Simon somehow came into contact with Negan and subsequently joined his group, dubbed "The Saviors". Based upon his high-ranking position, he may possibly have been one of his earliest followers and in the process became one of his personal lieutenants alongside Paula, Wade, Bud and eventually Dwight. Simon aided in terrorizing other survivors and communities they encountered into subjugating to Negan's will; he committed several brutal atrocities in order to do so, including murdering innocent people as well as displaying gruesome acts to implement superiority and fear to other survivors.Last Day on Earth At some point after discovering the Hilltop Colony, they demanded half of their supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed, demonstrating their methods and bringing their intentions to light by executing Rory, a 16-year-old member of the colony.Knots Untie Season 6 Some time later, Simon led a group of Saviors on a hunt for Rick Grimes' people, following several attacks that left many Saviors dead. They soon discovered a small group of survivors who had taken refuge in the Viskocil Public Library; the Saviors soon terrorized the group by implementing their strict rules upon them. However, after the group retaliated, the Saviors hanged the member who first initiated the firefight inside a tower before ruthlessly executing each member of the group and allowing them to reanimate. One survivor managed to evade their attacks and escape, prompting the Savior party to chase after him. "Last Day on Earth" Simon is first seen when he and a small party of Saviors hunt down a man in the woods, following an attack staged by the Saviors on the lone survivor's group. He drags the man from the woods to a road, where he and the other Saviors stand and create a roadblock, waiting for Rick Grimes' group to arrive. He stands over the captured man and taunts Rick and his crew in their RV as they pull up. Asking for their belongings on behalf of the Saviors, the leader states that negotiations cannot be made and that their proposal stands, prompting the Alexandrians to return to their RV and take an alternate route to the Hilltop. Before they leave, Rick and Simon discuss the possibilities of their days on Earth being their last, with the latter warning Rick that he should be "extra nice to those people in the RV", should their days on Earth be numbered. After a number of subsequent roadblocks en-route to the Hilltop, the Alexandrians come across yet another barrier created with fallen trees. They witness the Library Survivor as he is hanged with a chain over the side of an overpass, before the roadblock is set ablaze and Simon reminds Rick to look after his people with utmost care. This display startles the Alexandrians, and they make a quiet retreat in search of another route. Following a failed diversion by Rick's group, Simon greets them after they find themselves surrounded and outnumbered by dozens of Saviors in a small clearing in the woods. Once again demanding their belongings, he declares that the time for negotiations is now over and that the Alexandrians are simply required to listen. Simon lines the group up on their knees before commanding Dwight to present the captured search party (Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, Michonne and Rosita Espinosa). All are brought together in the line-up before the Savior introduces Negan to the group. As Negan paces up and down the line-up, Simon points Rick out as the leader of the Alexandrians after he enquires. He is present for the entirety of Negan's monologue, alongside Dwight and the rest of the Saviors, and watches as Negan gruesomely beats one of Rick's group to death with Lucille. Season 7 Simon will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Simon has killed: *Library Survivor (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationship Negan It is unknown whether Simon and Negan had known each other before or after the outbreak but they presumably have a strong relationship, as he appears to have been either appointed as Negan's right hand man or simply holds a somewhat high-ranking position. He was most likely the leader in charge of orchestrating each roadblock on every possible route to the Hilltop Colony from Alexandria, preventing Rick Grimes and his group from reaching the Colony. When Rick and his group have finally been cornered and captured, he spoke on behalf of Negan by demanding them to surrender their weapons and to kneel down before introducing his leader, showing that he was given high authority. Dwight Simon and Dwight have possibly known one another in the past. They share a neutral relationship as they are both high-ranking members of the group. However, Dwight’s brief escape from the Saviors might have affected their relationship somehow, although nothing has been seen so far. Even though both he and Dwight are Negan’s top men, Simon was seen as the secondary commander of the Saviors; his higher authority is shown when he orders Dwight to take out the rest of the captured members of Rick’s group. Rick Grimes Simon and Rick have an uneasy, mostly negative relationship. Initially, Rick does not think much of Simon, and considers him another minor obstacle, but as time goes by, Rick's repeated interactions with him and his men put him more on edge and cause him to become increasingly concerned for the safety and well-being of his group. Upon meeting for the first time, Rick and his group were en-route to the Hilltop, only to be stopped Simon and a small group of his men. He demands that Rick give up their supplies, however when negotiations could not be made, Rick later informs him that they're leaving - Simon does not object and surprisingly lets them all go, showing that he at least respects his choice to leave. Both Rick and Simon share a somewhat civil discussion about the possibility of their days on Earth being their last. Simon bids them farewell and warns Rick to be "extra nice" to his group, should their days be numbered, to which Rick replies that he do the same for his people, showing that the two hold some respect for each others' views. Later, Simon is present when Rick and his group encounter a massive roadblock constructed with fallen trees, watching as they witness the logs being set ablaze and the Saviors' captive survivor being hanged from an overpass. Reminding him of their earlier discussion, Simon taunts Rick and advises him to take extra care of his group; this warning causes Rick and the group to become uneasy and increasingly wary, and they drive hastily away. After several roadblocks and a failed diversion which finds Rick and his group cornered by a large gathering of dozens of Saviors in a small clearing, Simon makes his presence known and taunts the Alexandrians before taking their weapons and making them kneel in a line. At this point, Rick's interactions with the Saviors have caused him to become fearful of them; he finally learns that he had severely underestimated the Saviors and is left almost speechless. Defeated, Rick attempts to negotiate before being cut off by the Simon, who tells him that his time for talking is over. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"Signs" Trivia *This character is credited as Lead Savior in "Last Day on Earth". *In Scott Gimple's letter, read by Talking Dead host Chris Hardwick on the Season 7 Preview Special, Gimple echoes the lead savior's line of being "kind to one another" and credits him as Simon, revealing his actual supposed name. References Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters